fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Niles
Niles (ゼロ, Zero in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally on the Conquest and Revelation Routes. He is voiced by Takehito Koyasu in the Japanese version. Profile Originally a thief, Niles became a soldier serving Prince Leo. If he achieves an S-Support with a female character, he will have a daughter named Nina. He will also be the father of male Kana if he marries the female Avatar and Shigure if he marries Azura. If he achieves an S-Support with a male Avatar, it's mentioned that they adopt children in the epilogue of Revelations. His supports with Arthur show that his parents disappeared when he was young, and he found a supposed family with a gang of thieves that planned to rob a mansion. Before the events of Fates, Niles and the gang attempted a heist on the Nohrian palace, and although it was successful they were caught and the gang used him as a decoy to escape. Niles met Leo after he was left behind and was hired by him because he liked his attitude. Niles' eyepatch apparently covers a completely empty eye socket. The skinship quotes with the Avatar have him explain that he lost his eye as a child, at the hands of another criminal. His birthday is April 22. Personality Sadistic and callous, Niles derives pleasure from watching the suffering of others, a fact made plainly evident throughout his supports, where he visibly becomes excited when bearing witness to the pain and discomfort of his conversational partners. These traits of Niles in turn lends to his being an easily agitated individual; through his supports with Arthur, he is observed to, in response to being asked why a wanted criminal like him is permitted to serve a member of royalty, threaten to kill Arthur. Niles' supports with Camilla and Azura explain the origin of his sadism. In his conversations with both women, he reveals that such tendencies arise from a bitter grudge that is deeply rooted to a wretched past, one in which he was in a state of complete destitution, forced to watch as others hedonistically enjoyed lavish lifestyles that they did not deserve. As a means of coping with the overwhelming hatred that he experiences towards such individuals, Niles thus began to develop a morbid enjoyment from watching others suffer. Mingled within this bitterness that Niles bears is a mixture of pain and sadness that all point towards his troubled past; his skinship quotes with the Avatar whom he marries see him reveal that he responds very badly to abandonment, and is tormented by severe nightmares that are closely associated with his past as a fugitive. Owing to his background as a thief prior to his servitude to Leo, Niles thus bears innumerable connections with the intricate, chaotic web of the underworld, allowing him to achieve any purpose he puts his mind to with ease; as an example, when he learns that Mozu has lost a precious jade keepsake, Niles "pulls strings" with other criminals in order to track down the missing item. Niles is also known to possess a rather lewd mind, one that he is portrayed to unreservedly reveal throughout his supports and skinship. A vast majority of the lines that he utters essentially function as double entendres, where he adeptly corrupts even the most innocent of subjects into ones that carry sexual connotations. This is particularly evident in his supports with Camilla, where he unabashedly spews one crude insinuation after another, to which Camilla unsurprisingly responds favourably. Niles' birthday is April 22. Out of everyone in the army, he enjoys looking at the moon the most. In-Game Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 8 - Cold Reception= |-|Revelation Chapter 17 - Black Flame= As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 18 - Prince Leo of Nohr |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |40% |45% |25% |50% |70% |30% |30% |60% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |40% |40% |35% |45% |70% |30% |30% |60% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as an Adventurer |50% |45% |20% |45% |65% |40% |30% |50% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Bow Knight Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Both Genders) *Felicia *Effie *Elise *Camilla *Charlotte *Selena *Beruka *Nyx *Azura *Mozu *Setsuna (Revelation only) *Oboro (Revelation only) Other Supports ' *Nina *Leo *Odin *Arthur *Subaki (Revelation only) *Kana (Male) - If Niles is his father *Shigure - If Niles is his father Class Sets 'Standard Sets |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Quotes My Castle Castle Grounds * "You have been awfully impressive lately. What's your secret?" (idle) * "Ah, Avatar...Just the person I was looking for. Heh, heh..." (idle) * "Hey, Avatar. Up to no good?" (idle) * "What's this? Another piece for my collection?" (item) * "O-ho! Trying to tempt me with gifts? ...By all means! I'm yours to decorate." (accessory gift) ** "So you prefer for me to go unadorned? No problem..." (accessory gift refusal) Private Quarters Armory Staff store Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots * "Grimy work like this is the best. But i can't stand looking at this lustrous ore." (Mine) * "You look like you want something. Is it...this?" (Visiting another castle) Level Up * "I deserve better." (2-3 stats up) Class Change Confession Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Let's make this fun..." * "Let's give them hell." * "Alright, come on!" Dual Strike * "Take.. this!" * "Don't start without me!" * "Let me get a taste!" Dual Guard * "Uh, uh, uh!" * "Can't let you do that!" Defeated Enemy * "How disappointing." * "Aww, that's it?" * "I guess that's it." * "Meh, I've had better." * *groans* * "That was good for me." * *chuckles* Partner Defeated Enemy * "Hey, you stole my kill!" Critical/Skill * "You can't hide from me!" * "Oh, yes...!" * "Have a taste..." * "Time to suffer!" Defeated Enemy Defeated by Enemy * "Let's see what death has to offer..." Death/Retreat Quote Possible Endings ; Niles - Cruel to be Kind : Niles continued to support Lord Leo throughout his royal career, handling some of the unsavory tasks a royal must assign. As a result, he wasn't popular- except among Leo's staff. Trivia *He shares Japanese voice actor, Takehito Koyasu, with Lon'qu and Validar. *Niles is the only male unit in Fates that can have an S-Support with a Male Avatar. **Niles and Rhajat are the first units in the series who can potentially marry characters of the same gender. *Niles placed 7th in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. **Niles placed 8th in the character popularity poll issued by Nintendo Dream, he was tied for the spot with Ryoma. Gallery Wingwool Niles.jpg|Artwork of Niles for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Wingwool. Cipher Zero.jpg|Niles as an Outlaw in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Niles.png|Niles as an Adventurer in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Zero confession.jpg|Niles' confession scene. Zeroavatar.png|Niles' official Twitter icon Zero Model.png|Niles' in-game model FEF Zero My Room Model.png|Niles' model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters